kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Funtom Music Hall
Funtom Music Hall is a newly erected venue operated by Funtom Corporation. It is situated directly across from Sphere Music Hall, its competitor, in London. Design Funtom Music Hall is a large, ornate structure, with massive glass windows.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, page 30 A sign reading "Funtom Music Hall" is set right above the entrance. The music hall's uppermost floor contains Ciel Phantomhive's capacious office.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, page 28 Additionally, there are a number of ticket booths and confectionery shops selling Funtom Corporation sweets, as well as an area where curry buns can be bought.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, page 27 Inside the music hall are stations where Phantom Five merchandise, which include light sticks and stuffed rabbits, with each representing a certain member of the Phantom Five, are sold. From there are different gates, each labeled with a letter that corresponds with the block in which the spectators have been assigned to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 9-10 The venue is colossal, and features a broad stage and microphones, as well as speakers in the back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 16-17 Overview Background Funtom Music Hall was originally an abandoned theatre. In the fall of 1889, the property was purchased by Funtom Corporation at a relative "bargain," and it underwent extensive renovations in a period of two weeks. General Information Funtom Music Hall is part of the entertainment industry, and offers music in the form of its choir, Phantom Five.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, page 24 Its competitor is Sphere Music Hall, and its Phantom Five rival their Sphere Music Hall counterpart, Starlight Four. Within two weeks of its acquisition by Funtom Corporation, Funtom Music Hall has its grand opening. Phantom Five , Cheslock, Edward, Joanne, and Soma.]] The Phantom Five is Funtom Music Hall's choir. The group consists of Edward Midford, the frontman,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, page 4 Cheslock, who plays the violin, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, page 22 They have gained explosive popularity, and experienced rapid success; in fact, tickets to their shows are often sold-out, and, thus, lotteries for same-day tickets would be held.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, page 21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 122, page 4 In preparing for their performances, each member of the Phantom Five—save Cheslock, whose personality is deemed unique enough on its own—is mandated to assume and exhibit a certain character: Edward must be "a little naughty and aggressive"; Joanne must be "a little devil of a younger brother"; Clayton must be "a cool-headed intellectual"; and Soma must be "a haughty rich boy."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, page 16 For a typical performance, the audience, at the entrance, would be given light sticks and towels; then, they would be instructed to report to the block they have been assigned to. Subsequently, the Phantom Five would begin the show by dropping down from the ceiling while strapped to wires. Next, they would remove their cloaks, and perform their songs; their voices would emit from speakers and be amplified by microphones. Furthermore, the Phantom Five would warm up the audience by swinging their towels and having the audience mimic them. Afterward, they would leap off the stage and walk down the aisles to interact with their fans, particularly those who have purchased the Phantom Five merchandise. Then, the lights would shut off, signalling the climax of the night; the Phantom Five would declare that what is needed is them, the audience, rather than the light of the stars or radiance. Following the statement, the light sticks would glow, and the Phantom Five would perform again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 9-30 (The devices used for the performance, including the light sticks, were invented by Sieglinde Sullivan.) After the show, the Phantom Five would stand at their respective gates in order to see the audience off on their way home. The audience is granted the option to leave their questionnaires in the boxes by the entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, page 31 During one of the shows in November 1889, Edward is dragged off the stage by his mother. Since then, Ciel has put the Phantom Five on a hiatus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, page 4 References Category:Locations Category:Blue Cult Arc